


Aibhlinn

by arawen898



Series: Of Interrupted Weddings And Passionate Country Retreats [4]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: The fourth and final part of "Of Interrupted Weddings And Passionate Country Retreats". Not long after recent events, Sam and Cait are in for a happy surprise.





	Aibhlinn

Aibhlinn 

 

 

 

 _October 2019_  

 

“Sam, we have to go to the hospital! My water has broke!" 

 

It was in the middle of the night when Cait woke Sam up with those words. She had felt small contractions for almost 15 hours but knew that she should wait. She had even managed to fall asleep with the help of paracetamol but now the baby wanted to come out. Sam called the delivery department to prepare them for their arrival and they, thankfully, had place for them. 

 

Only four months into their new relationship they had found out that Cait was pregnant. It wasn’t planned at all but that didn’t make them less excited about the news, Sam had been so happy that he had lifted her up and twirled her around. Seeing him like that made Cait so relieved because she had no idea how he would react. Now it was time. The bags had been packed for days because by now they had gone over time by a week. They had never cared to find out which sex it was going to be, it shouldn’t matter and none of them were fans of baby showers anyway. However, they had decided on names. 

 

As they rode to the hospital, Cait’s contractions became slightly more intense and were also starting to hurt. 

 

“Ye alright there darling?” Sam asked as he caressed her knee. 

 

“Right now I am.” she panted when one contraction just had ended. “How far to the hospital?” 

 

“We should be there in five minutes. Hang in there, you’re doing great so far.” 

 

“Well right now I feel that I have no choice, but thanks.” 

 

He shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but laugh a little at what she said. Eventually they reached the hospital. When they arrived at the delivery department a midwife greeted them welcome and they were offered a room right away. During the exam the midwife said Cait was open about 7,5 centimeters so there would still be some time before the baby came out. She also talked to Cait about several pain relief alternatives such as an epidural, gas and air or an electrical TENS-machine. Cait decided for the gas for now, simply because that’s what her sisters used when they had given birth and it had worked well for all of them. Breathing it in, she felt the greatest relief when the pain finally subsided.  

 

A couple of hours after their arrival, Cait and Sam walked in the corridor. Cait preferred to walk and not staying in bed all the time and right now the pain was bearable. Sam was at her side the whole time; rubbing her back, giving her a hand to squeeze when a contraction came through, holding her when she needed something to lean on. He was amazing and had the patience of a saint. While they walked just outside their room, Cait suddenly felt a sharp pain and pressure and the contractions became more and more powerful. She knew what this meant, the time had come. 

 

“Sam, the baby is coming! The baby is coming!” 

  
   
“It’s alright darling, it’s alright. Try to take deep breaths. Let’s get you to bed and I will call for the midwife, okay?” 

 

Sam led her back to bed and as she lay down, another powerful contraction came and Cait screamed. She reached for the gas and Sam called for help. In almost no time their midwife arrived and they told her that they were sure the baby was coming now. The midwife, a fairly young woman named Joan along with her assistant Margaret, went to examine Cait. 

 

“Your cervix is open 10 centimeters, we should get this started. Me and Margaret will guide you through the whole process and we will tell you when you can start to push. You will be absolutely fine Caitriona. We will be here all the time to support you and so will Sam.” 

  
   
Cait looked up and Sam and managed a slight smile. Sam smiled back and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  

 

Joan and Margaret prepared for the baby’s arrival and the contractions now came very close and were so intense that it felt like there were no breaks at all. Cait had never experienced any pain like this and she was now dependent on the gas. Sometimes it hurt so much that she thought she would die. 

 

“Sam, I can’t... It hurts so much.” 

  
   
“You’re doing absolutely fine love, you can do this. I believe in you, soon it will be over.” He kissed her hand and put his other hand in her hair, massaging her scalp trying to calm her down. 

 

Joan was now standing prepared and everything was in order. “Alright Caitriona. It is time for you to push. As soon as you feel a contraction coming you just push as hard as you can. For every push and every contraction, you are one step closer to having your child.” 

 

The next contraction came and Cait started to push. For the first time she felt like some kind of super power came over her. It hurt so much and she was so tired and exhausted but at the same time she felt stronger than ever. 

 

“That’s it Caitriona, breathe and prepare for the next. You’re doing excellent so far.” 

 

Another contraction, another push. Cait had completely lost track of time, the only thing she could concentrate on was pushing. Screaming helped her in her pushing and Sam was the whole time encouraging her either through words or through caresses. He was incredibly impressed by her and his love grew more and more for every minute. 

 

“I can see the head. Just continue the way you have done so far and this will not take long.” 

 

Hearing this, Cait squeezed Sam’s hand even harder. She knew this was the hardest part since the head was the biggest part of the child. The next contraction was so powerful that she screamed so loud she thought she would lose her voice. 

 

“That’s it love, that’s it. Not far now.” Sam half whispered into her ear as he ran his hand up and down her upper arm. 

 

“I can grab the top of the head now. Just a few more pushes and we’re home.” 

 

Cait barely heard what Joan said because of the pain but she heard enough to know that it wasn’t far now. Almost lifting her back from the bed, she used what felt like her last powers to push and took hold of Sam’s neck for support.  

 

“It hurts, it hurts so much!” 

 

“Almost there Caitriona, almost there. Here it comes!” 

 

One final push and one final scream later Cait felt something come out of her. She collapsed back against the mattress completely worn out. Then, a few moments later, she heard a faint baby cry. 

 

“Well hello there little lady, welcome! Congratulations Caitriona and Sam, say hello to your daughter.” 

 

Cait opened her eyes and saw Joan put the tiny thing on her chest. It was done, she had a child now. She and Sam were parents now! It all came crashing down and Cait started to cry, great sobs wrecking her already exhausted body. Looking up at Sam she saw him look at their daughter in awe and he was crying too. 

 

“You did it love, you did it. I love you so much, do you know that?” He sobbed and then he kissed her on the mouth, the nose, the forehead, both cheeks. “Look at her, she has your hair.” He touched the dark thatch with his pointer finger. “She is so beautiful, just like her mother.” 

 

Up until now, Cait hadn’t thought she could love Sam as much as she did but he just proved her wrong. “I love you too Sam, more than you know.” she said as she kissed him again. 

 

After the placenta was removed, Sam had cut the umbilical cord and all routine exams were done and good they were finally left alone. They could take neither their eyes nor their hands off their daughter as she lay against Cait’s breast. 

 

“She has your eyes, Sam.” The little girl reached up to touch Sam’s face. “Yeah, there’s your daddy.” 

 

“Can ye believe we have made this little creature?” Sam said as she gripped his finger. “And a strong one too.” 

   
“Just like her father.” 

 

“If there is anyone strong among us then it is you. It was agony to see ye in so much pain but also amazing to see ye make it. To see ye fight and push like that and finally see her come out, it is the best thing I have ever been through in my life. I promise to be a good father, the best I can be.” 

 

“Of that I have no doubt. Without you I wouldn’t have made it. I am forever grateful to have you in my life, Sam.” Cait was moved by his declaration and they kissed before Sam nuzzled the little girl’s hair and kissed it.  

 

“It’s so soft.” 

 

“I know, you can’t stop touching it.” Cait touched it with her finger. “Shall we name her?” 

 

Sam beamed and nodded “Yes!”. Then they both looked at her and said in tune with love in their voices: 

 

“Welcome to the world, Aibhlinn Christine Balfe Heughan.” 

 

 

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned to be part of my last chapter but I decided to make it a chapter of its own since it got a bit long. I really hope I got it right, I have never given birth myself so I have no idea what it really feels like and I am sorry if this isn't like it at all. "Aibhlinn" is an Irish girl name and means "wished for" or "longed for child", it is pronounced "ave+leen". Hopefully it is a good ending of this series and thank you all for reading!


End file.
